Analogical thinking is believed to be an important contributor to human intelligence and learning. Several studies indicate that analogical thinking contributed by an analogy, provided during learning, results in enhanced learning. In particular, the analogy helps increase the retention and recall capacity of a learner. Typically, the analogy utilized in learning compares a familiar concept with unfamiliar concept for explaining the learner about the unfamiliar concept.
Traditionally, the use of analogies, for example in a class relies on the resourcefulness or imagination of a teacher. In other example, a learner who takes initiative in self-learning may stumble upon the analogy in search of an explanation for the target concept. Conventionally, the analogy is not readily or easily available as a single resource or in a single location for the learner or the teacher. Conventional approach to obtain the analogy may be searching the Internet utilizing a general purpose search engine, for example Google™. But such an Internet search for the analogies often leads to thousands of pages, where only a few pages may contain the analogy. Thus making it mandatory for the learner or the teacher to read each page to obtain the analogy. Thus, resulting in substantial wastage of time. Further, the analogy obtained in the Internet search may itself be unfamiliar to the learner. Consequently the learner may have to repeat search multiple times and read each page to obtain the analogy.